A video arcade game distributed by Konami and entitled "LETHAL ENFORCER" has a shooting gallery design in that it sequentially projects one or more individual target images at differing locations on a cathode ray screen which may be shot at by a gun which emits an electromagnetic beam. During the operation of the arcade game when the gun is fired at a target image, a score or hit will be recorded if the beam strikes a target image. This game, like most other video arcade games, is relatively expensive.
Less expensive toys are know which include a device for projecting a beam of light or other form of electromagnetic radiation, and an object which may be struck by the light beam. Various examples are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,828,525, 4,844,474, 4,865,575, 4,874,343, 5,013,276 and 5,158,492, the first four utilizing a gun to project a light beam at a single target, and the last two illustrating cameras instead of guns which project electromagnetic beams, also at a single target. In any event, none of the toys shown in the various patents set forth above disclose a single target assembly which includes a plurality of targets, not all targets being visible at the same time, the target assembly also indicating a score when a selected target is hit.
In addition to the foregoing patents, U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,879 discloses a hand-held mirror assembly in which a plurality of different images may be illuminated in either a random or in a programmed sequence, each of the images preferably having a voice associated with it. However, the various images of this patent are not targets, and even if they were fired at, there is no means to determine whether on not they have been hit, and no means to keep score.